The Shock of Future Past
by Laurabeast
Summary: This is what I think would happen next if the scene with Storm and Wolverine kissing hadn't been cut from days of future past. A little Remy, and Roge, but mostly Rolo.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, but I appreciate reviews.**

Wolverine smiled as Ororo pulled him away from the group. He brushed his calloused finger through her short hair that she had once kept in a long wild mohawk. He had been the one to help her cut it, after they lost the mansion, while they still thought the professor dead.  
That had been the first time they'd kissed in a fit off passion and fear. He'd come to see this Ororo as his own, this beautiful, strong, determined woman, who's hair reflected her hard earned inner strength. She had always seemed so far above him before.  
She had always seemed so selfless, and rightious, and she was, but that was the first time he'd seen the real her. The soft, delicate, hard headed woman he loved so much. She leaned into his touch turning to face him.  
"I do not want you to go." She whispered, never in all the years he'd been with her had he ever heard her sound so desperate, not even when she nearly died. He took her hands between his own kissing each palm softly.  
"Ya know I'm the only one who can darlin." He replied, she shook her head tears threatening to spill over from her perfect sky blue eyes.  
"No, Logan, we can stay, we could..." She grasped for some other way, but they both knew there wasn't one. "Ya know I love ya darlin, but I gotta do this, ain't gonna be another chance." He pleaded not wanting to go into this without her support. She sniffed looking down at their hands held together between them, as she struggled to say something else.  
"What... you are going back to change everything, what if in this other reality we are not together? I can not lose this Logan, I have never loved any one more!" She pleaded, he smiled shaking his head and pulling her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist leaning back just far enough to look her in the eyes.  
"There's no way darlin, no matter what happens we'll always be together, and if by some fluke we ain't then I'll just have to get it through your thick head that we belong together." He reassured her kissing her cheeks as the tears that had threatened her finally spilled over at his kind words, that felt so true.  
"No, if we are not together Logan, you can not force it. You of all people should know how stubborn I can be. Just be your sweet, charming inferiating self." She whispered, he chuckled knowing how right she was.  
"There's nothin to worry about darlin, there's no way we ain't just as in love no matter what I change." He assured her his hand going to the slight buldge in her suit just over her breast where they both kept there wedding bands so they wouldn't lose them.  
She finally smiled wiping her eyes and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her lips felt like coming home, she was so sweet, so familiar, and yet so full of suprises. He savored the sweet taste of her as he groaned slipping his tongue over her waiting lips.  
She moaned tangling her fingers in his hair pulling him deeper. She was lost in the hot wet spice of his lips, and velvet tongue. She nipped at his bottom lip and he yanked her flush against him lifting her off the floor.  
"I wish we had more time." She groaned reluctantly pulling back, he trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her neck letting his head sag into the sweet smelling hollow that he seemed to fit just perfectly in.  
"Fuck the planet." He growled grinding into her, the soft trickle of her laughter brought a smile to his lips despite the situation.  
"I love you Ororo, always." He whispered releasing her, she smiled up at him leaning in to steal another soft kiss.  
"And I you Logan, now go before I change my mind and keep you." She told him smacking his ass as he left, he shot her a wink and went to meet his fate. He woke in a bed expecting to feel Ororo's soft skin, with her arm draped across his chest, but he was alone. It was even more startling then waking up with the forigne arm of a woman he hadn't even remembered until the men had burst in.  
He saw Ororo, but his attempt to follow her was cut short when he saw Jeane, and then Scott. He spoke to the proffesor next, glad that someone besides himself knew about this mess.  
"We have so much to catch up on, my old friend." Charles said with a smile, he wished he felt like smiling, his left hand went to his neck where he had always kept his ring, but there was nothing, his finger was bare too.  
"Ya." He mumbled his chest suddenly feeling tight, what if she'd been right? He took a deep breath shaking his head slightly, there was no way.  
"Fortunately you are curently teaching about the civil war which was well before the seventies. I'll have Hank send you the files he's been keeping in preperation for this day. Come let's get you to class." He said happily, Wolverine followed him, but he was nervous to teach, he'd never done it before after all.  
"Don't worry, I've sat in on a few of your classes if you'd like me to share those memories with you, but I have compleate faith in you. These students love your class, and most of your lessons are stories from actual experiance, followed by the instruction to read some chapter in their books." Charles explained, wolverine nodded letting charles share first his classes then the flood of memories that he had of Logan.  
He noticed that none of the memories included he and Storm together in the way he'd hoped. Though she didn't like it when he was too dirty in public so maybe they were just more descreat seeing as how they were both teachers here.  
"Um, I ain't... I ain't married or datin anyone am I?" He asked hopeful that he would tell him that he and Ororo were at least dating.  
"No Logan, you don't have to worry about anything of the sort." Charles reassured him, but he could feel the words sucking the air from his lungs. How could they not even be together, how could the love of his life, the one woman who'd never left him even though they were at the end of the world not even be his girlfriend?  
"Logan, are you all right?" Charles asked, Wolverine shook his head looking over at the thick wooden door to his class room.  
"No I ain't Chuck I was married, happy, she was... she was gonna have my... it don't matter. I'll make it right. Is ah... is Storm with anyone?" He asked, Xavier frowned reaching out to him with a look of pitty.  
"No Logan she is not, were the two of you..?" He let his question trail off not wanting to cause him any more pain. He had sacrificed everything to save them all.  
"Ya." He muttered his hand going again to the empty spot over his neck.  
"I fear you were too distracted by Jeans presance here to form any other conections, though the two of you are friends." He added in hopes of lightening his mood, Wolverine nodded.  
"Thanks Chuck, I guess I should go before the kiddo's get roudy, look I think we should call a meeting with just the x-men, tell 'em about me. I ain't very good at liein." He added, Xavier offered him a fatherly smile.  
"Of coarse, though I'm sure questions will be abundent." He joked, Wolverine grunted his acknowledgement and went into his class. Classes went suprisingly well, he liked telling the kids his stories, and they seemed to respect him for the most part.  
He wasn't so sure the meeting of the x-men would go so well. He was anxious to see Ororo, it would be hard to get used to calling her Storm again. Everyone was waiting for him when he walked in. He swallowed hard his eyes finding Ororo's for a moment, she smiled, and his heart ached, all he wanted to do was touch her.  
"Ah good, you're here, there is something I must tell you all, a secret, Hank and I have been keeping for many years. I would like you all to meet Logan." He started, everyone came over a little confused.  
"Um sorry Prof, but I'm pretty sure we all know Wolvie." Kitty cut in, Logan looked at her with a glare when he heard the nick name. She looked a bit shocked, she'd thought he was over it by now.  
"Yes kitty I'm well aware you've all met, however Logan is at something of a disadvantage. Hank would you care to explain?" Charles asked, Hank stood up looking at Kitty who was the one who made this whole encounter possible at all.  
"In the seventies, the professore and I first met Logan he..." He started, but before he could finish Rouge cut in.  
"Wait I thought y'all hadn't met until I came here?" Rouge asked, her being here must mean she had regained her powers somehow, or maybe never lost them.  
"Yes for Logan it was the first time, you see in an alternate version of this day our lives were very different. Humans had created sentinals using Raven's DNA, and they were wiping out our kind and humans alike. You shadow cat were able to send Logan's cociousness back to warn us. He essentially saved us all, and changed the future, however now he has returned to the moment from which he left, and he has the memories from his world and not ours. So he may be somewhat ill informed." Hank explained, they all looked stunned.  
"Wow back up, did you juat say I sent his brain back in time because last time I checked I couldn't do that?" Kitty asked sounding exasperated, Xavier chuckled.  
"We are capable of many thing in times of danger that we would never have known otherwise." Xavier offered, she leaned back thinking about the applications of her shiny new power.  
"Wow slow down professor, are you saying this is like some alternate Wolverine, who could actually be nice?" Bobby asked, Wolverine shot him a glance.  
"Don't push it bub." He growled, the whole room laughed at his very typical comment.  
"Well I for one would like to thank you then for saving us a fate far worse then any troubles we face today." Ororo said with a genunie smile, one that made him ache inside with memories of their time together. He also noticed Bobby with Rouge still, he had been with Kitty at the end, and they were happy. How could it all be so different?  
"It wasn't all bad." He mumbled mostly to himself, no one seemed to pay him any mind, as they were all chattering about the possobilities.  
"So did we like all die or something, what made it so bad that you had to come back, and why you? No offense Wolvie, but you're not exactly the major tackt guy." Kitty posed seemingly over her earlier discomfort with the very idea.  
"A lot of us." He said looking first to Jeane, then Scott, Hank, and finally Rouge, if it hadn't been for Ororo, they might have lost him that day too.  
"I was the only one who could survive a trip that far back without my brain gettin tore all to shit." He finished his explination a heavy silence falling over the room, and exspecially those he'd looked at.  
"Well I am sure travling through time to save us all is exhausting work, perhaps we should retire to the dining hall." Ororo offered when no one else spoke, Logan gave her a greatful smile which she returned. Something about the way his eyes met hers thrilled her, she didn't know what had changed, but it had her blushing.  
She kept sparing glances at him, and each time she would catch him staring at her. She slowed so she could talk to him letting the others enter the dining hall. He looked over at her ceriously.  
"Can I help ya darlin?" He asked hopefully, she bit her lip trying to figure out what his expression meant.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay Logan, I'm sure this must be dificult for you." She tried not sure she could ask him what she really wanted to know. What was she to this Logan?  
"I'll adjust, why, ya worried about me?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her, she blushed which only served to flare her anger in defense.  
"I was only trying to be polite Logan." She said pointedly, he just smiled at the edge in her tone. God he loved to fight with her.  
"I know. No need to get yer panties in a twist darlin." He said with a smirk, she glared daggers at him.  
"I can assure you have no effect in that regard Logan." She bit back, he laughed his hand moving to encercle her waist so he could draw her in for a kiss. He froze in the middle of the motion realizing he couldn't touch her like that anymore, and it reanched his heart out. He dropped his arm with a sigh.  
"I got no doubt Ororo." He said saddly walking into the dining hall, something about the way her name fell from his lips, like the familiar sacriment of a morning prayer. Reverent, but as though he'd said it a million times, even though he had never used her name before.  
She followed him in seeing Jeane smile and wave him over to her table. He grabbed a plate and joined her, but he sat next to Peter with a silent greeting. He didn't stare at her in adoration, though he did sometimes glance up at her in disbeliefe. It was almost as if this Logan held no love for Jeane.  
She went to her own table with Charles and Hank, they greeted her with a smile. She set her food down and took a chair. She couldn't keep the nagging question out of her mind though, what was different with Logan?  
"Charles may I ask you something?" She spoke, he looked up from his own meal seeming particularly jovial.  
"Of coarse Ororo, what is it?" He answered her, she bit her lip looking over at Logan who she caught stealing a glance at her.  
"Why does he look at me so, what happened in his future that he does not stare at Jeane, but I catch him looking at me?" She asked, Xavier shifted his gaze to Logan who seemed to be grunting his way through an uncomfortable conversation.  
"I'm not certain it's my place to tell you that, you should ask him, I'm certain he'd be happy to talk to you." Charles explained, she frowned, what could be so personal that Charles wouldn't even tell her. "He seems so sad when we talk, I am not sure I am the one to speak to him about it." She said more to herself then anyone. Xavier shook his head covering her hand with his own.  
"Trust me, you are the only one who can." Xavier offered with a fatherly tone, she sighed resigning her self to not knowing for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**(0) _ (0) review please**

"Wolverine, I thought you might like to read through some of this." Hank said as he caught up with him after lunch, he stopped taking the flashdrive.  
"Thanks blue, not sure I'll ever be up to speed here." Logan chuckled stuffing the flash drive into his pocket.  
"How are you adjusting?" He asked, Logan shurgged rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Ain't what I expected that's for damn sure. Jeane keeps giving me this look like I'm supposed to spill my damn guts to her, but how am I supposed to be all chummy with her, when I remember havin to kill her. I mean she lost it, killed Scott, nearly got the professor. How do ya forget shit like that?" He asked, Logan wasn't sure why he was asking Hank, but then maybe he would have spilled to whoever had asked first.  
"I don't think you do, what happened in your time, that's part of who they are too even if it never happened. You just have to reconcile what happened to you and what happened here and figure out how that comes together." Hank offered, Logan sighed, ya he'd figure it out eventually, he just wished he could tell her. She'd know how to make him feel better.  
"Thanks blue." He mumbled going back to his room, he stuck in the drive letting it play while he sprawled out on his very empty bed.

Storm couldn't muster the courage to ask him anything personal for two days. He was settling in, and though she would greet him in passing, she didn't want to make things harder on him, or so she kept telling herself.  
Her eyes flicked to Scott, at least Logan looked at her, she needed to stop thinking about Scott. They seemed happier today then usual, that always seemed to happen when Storm was down, but she would never speak up. They deserved to be happy.  
"Storm." Scott greeted her cooly walking by to let Jeane speak with her.  
"Scott, Jeane. How are you today?" She asked with an easy smile despite her own feelings.  
"Oh Storm, I have the best news! Scott and I are getting married! I wanted you to be the first to know, will you please be my maid of honor?" She asked sounding giddy, Storms heart sank, but she smiled anyway.  
"Of coarse, I would be honored. Go I'm sure you have so many to tell." She encouraged, Jeane hugged her rushing off to tell the others. Storm sank back against the wall a small sob escaping her lips.  
"They ain't exactly observant are they?" Logans voice broke through her sadness, she hurriedly wiped her eyes turning to him with a smile.  
"Whatever do you mean Logan?" She asked, his expression fell as if he was remembering something.  
"Don't play coy with me darlin, maybe I ain't supposed to know here, but I do." He told her, she frowned did he know about her feelings for Scott?  
"Know what exactly?" She asked unwilling to admit anything he didn't already know.  
"That yer over here pinein after a fella ya can't have, but ya'd never let her know. Yer too good for that." His voice trailed off into a whisper at the end, like he was remembering something she never would.  
"You prosume too much, if you recall you were the one prone to pineing!" She snapped defensively, he'd forgotten how thick she could be when she didn't trust him.  
"Ya, and what exactly do ya call what yer doin darlin?" He growled, it was hard for him to keep a level head. She always did get under his skin.  
"I am happy for my friends Logan, as you should be." She scolded him, he scoffed throwing his arms up.  
"I'm thrilled, those two were long dead where I come from, but you!" He stuck his finger out at her to emphasise his words.  
"You ain't, some day yer gonna have to stop denyin the shit ya feel! Ya deserve to be happy, and bottlin all this shit up ain't gonna cut it!" He snarled, his words belaying his angry tone, but she ignored his compliment in favor of the less confusing insults.  
"I am happy. You don't know me Logan, you know nothing about me!" She yelled back desperate to make it true, she had never let anyone know her, let alone Logan. He was crass, and rude, and wild, everything she tried to hide in herself.  
"I sure as shit don't." He growled back storming off knowing that the crackle in the air meant she would sooner come to blows then relent.  
"Logan!" She called after him feeling bad now for lashing out at him about something that was not his fault. She had meant to have a civil conversation with him about what he was going through. He had just surprised her, he knew so much that she had never shared, and it was unerving. He was past walls she had never let him through.  
He burst into the kitchen scaring a couple of students he didn't recognize away. He snarled to himself as he poured his coffee, she was so stubborn, and inferiating! Even more so now that he couldn't have her.  
He calmed down as he sipped his coffee grabbing the paper and leaning back against the counter. After she'd calmed herself Storm followed him into the kitchen to get her own breakfast. Logan knew she was there, though he didn't acknowledge her. She sat down with her grapefruit before she spoke.  
"We were close where you came from weren't we?" She asked, he finally looked up at her. She had that look that he knew meant she was sorry, he sighed setting his paper down and taking a seat.  
"Ya, somethin like that." He offered, she nodded picking at her food, he could tell she wasn't saying something.  
"Well spit it out." He pushed, she looked up at him a bit surprised that he knew she was holding back.  
"How close were we?" She asked, he looked away rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.  
"Look darlin, I know ya well enough not to answer that. Yer the same person, but ya ain't in the same place." He answered, she bit her lip glad that he wasn't pushing her to be who he thought she was, but she still wanted to know what he felt.  
"I deserve to know Logan." She continued, he grumbled getting up from his chair.  
"Ya do, and when ya trust me enough not to bullshit me, maybe I'll trust ya enough to tell ya about me." He finished slamming down his coffee. She watched him walk off for the second time that day.  
How was she supposed to trust him, he seemed to know everything about her. He was crazy if he thought she for one second believed he was over Jeane, and honestly just looking for her to trust him. Both things went against everything she knew about him. She got up abandoning her half eatten fruit to follow him she was going to give him a piece of her mind.  
"Oh, Logan..." Jeane faultered as Logan nearly ran into her, he steadied her gently.  
"Hey Red." He greeted her with out paying her much mind he was finally calming down. He remembered all the arguments they'd had before that first kiss, and after. He was starting to feel like he was still in the past.  
"How are you copeing?" She asked politely, Logan shook himself out of his thoughts.  
"Damn you people just keep askin that. I ain't a porcline doll, I'll be fine. I hear you and cyclopse are finally gettin hitched." He changed the subject, he was sick of people sticking their noeses in his buissness.  
"Oh... ah yes, we would have told you it's just..." she stumbled to explain Scott's disdaine for Logan. The girl looked almost as red as her hair.  
"Don't worry Red, I wouldn't invite me either. I mean I'm way too good lookin." He joked, with a real laugh, he'd missed Scott and his jealousy. Jeane laughed too relieved he wasn't mad or jealous, but she also felt a pang of loss she'd been so sure he'd love her forever.  
"I'm glad you're okay Logan, I better get to class." She said hugging him, he patted her back awkwardly. He let her go with out a goodbye, and headed for the garage, he needed to clear his head.  
Storm stopped following him in favor of being shocked by what she'd seen. He hadn't made any coment about Jean making a mistake, or how he was better for her. He had seemed genuinly happy for her. If only she could share that sentient.

She avoided him for days, he was losing his mind not even getting to see her. He'd forgotten about this part, how she would run off after a fight, he had never really noticed since she'd never done it after they'd hooked up. He followed her farmiliar sent to the greenhouse.  
He frowned as the smell of alchohol hit his nostriles, Jean and Scott were getting married tomorrow, so he shouldn't be shocked, but he was. It stung knowing she still held such a torch for Scott. He remembered their last drunkin night as he walked in.  
They had danced naked in the rain for hours and made love against a tree. They'd decided to stop trying to have safe sex after that. They weren't exactly trying to have a baby, but niether minded when they had gotten one.  
"Go away Logan!" Ororo slured, Logan frowned at the half empty bottle in her hand.  
"Can't do that Darlin." He said heading towards where she sat on the edge of a large planter.  
"Why not?" She asked slugging down more whiskey, Logan snatched the bottle from her.  
"Cause yer drinkin my whiskey." He offered the only simple answer he had sucking down a third of what was left in the bottle.  
"No one else is irresponsible enough to keep alchohol around childern." She mumbled snatching the bottle back from him.  
"Ya gonna admit yer thing fer Scott yet?" He asked watching her chug down a goodly portion of the bottles remaining conents.  
"No!" She snapped almost spiting whiskey at him in her haste.  
"Then ya don't need to be drinkin!" He growled taking the bottle back, she scowled at him. The way her brow wrinkled and her lips pouted out just a bit made him yearn to taste her. He took another drink instead.  
"Will you tell me what we were to each other, or how you got over Jean after..? No, then you don't need to drink either!" She trailed off seeing the look of guilt in his eyes, so she just snatched the bottle making her point. She'd never payed Logan much attention, but now she was constantly watching him.  
"Ya wanna know fine, I killed Jean! She went crazy, killed Scott, damn near killed the professor, and I was the only one who could stop her. When I fell apart I left, for two years. Left ya takin care a all this when all ya needed was to grieve.  
When I came back, ya hated me, fer good reason, then we fought, and ya told me how ya loved Scott. After that... we were friends until we weren't. We fought and damn girl sometimes I hated ya so bad I wanted to kill ya, but ya were my wife, and we were havin a son!" He yelled the words with all his anger, and pain, and desperation. He hadn't meant to tell her.  
"What?" She gasped staring openly at him now, he growled snatching the bottle back and finishing it off.  
"Shouldn't a fuckin said nothin." He grumbled turning to leave, she reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. It was the first time she'd really touched him since he got back. He looked down at her delicate hand, he reached up and covered it with his own.  
"I'm so sorry Logan... I wish I felt..." She started, he yanked his arm back shaking his head.  
"Should a kept my fuckin mouth shut!" He snapped more at himself then her, he left this time, and she let him. She fell back into her makeshift seat. How could they have been married?  
Her hand went to her stomach, a son, that's what he'd said. She looked up watching him tear through the yard back towards the masion. He was handsome, she'd never been able to deny that. He spun her in a way that she'd never felt before.  
She wanted to kiss him, or scream at him, or maybe kick him. Whichever she just had to do something real. She was drowning in all her emotions. He was right, she couldn't keep bottling things up.

The next day was the wedding, she smiled and stood behind Jean and did her duty. She didn't let the tears fall until the reception after she'd danced, and given a toast. She snuck off to what she thought would be solitude, but she sensed him there behind her once the damn had broken and she couldn't stop the tears.  
She turned around seeing him standing in the door, he obviously hadn't been looking for her. She tried to wipe her eyes, but he strode into her space. She was worried he was going to point out that he was right, but instead he just wrapped his strong arms around her.  
She wanted to pull away, or scream at him, but for the first time in as long as she could remember she felt safe. She collapsed into him crying silently. The solid warmth of him holding her felt right, like coming home. She let herself drain out every drop of sadness, and maybe this time she would get over Scott.  
After a few minutes when her tears started to slow, she had a momment to apreciate where she was. Logan was the first man to hold her in what was probably years now, he smelled like the woods, open air and sweat. She breathed deep keeping her eyes closed and trying to ignore how well they seemed to fit together.  
He was a tiny bit shorter then her, but he was nothing but muscles. She allowed herself a moment to feel the hard plains of his back under her hands, and the firm defenition of his chest, and abbs before she pulled away.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled wiping her eyes, his hand came up to her cheek, and he gently brushed away her tears with a remanicent smile.  
"Ya deserve better." He whispered before he walked away, she was left struck still by his actions and his words. No one had ever spoken to her the way he did. He was so brash, and rude, and yet so sweet. She shook the thought from her head, she was not the woman he loved, that Ororo was long gone.

He could still smell her on his clothes the next morning, he wished she would have let him kiss her, but he wouldn't push her. He wanted her to know that he loved her, he wanted her exactly the way she was. He didn't miss his Ororo, because if she really looked inside herself she was already the Ororo he remembered.  
"Oh, Logan, we missed you at the reception, I though you would want to dance with me." Jean said as he nearly ran her over in the kitchen. Damn woman was always underfoot these days.  
"Was busy." He grumbled heading around her to the coffee pot, she frowned.  
"I was dead wasn't I?" She blurted out, suddenly he wished they were leaving for their honey moon this morning instead of tonight.  
"Ya, both a ya were." He admitted sitting down and opening the paper. He would admit, this he had missed, his morning routine, and the calm. Maybe he'd hit the danger room after breakfast.  
"I was wondering how you got over me. You know before you came back I was thinking maybe we... well..." She trailed off, he looked up at her cocking an eyebrow. Was she saying what he thought she was.  
"Good thing we didn't Mrs. Summers." He teased, but deep down he was a little disgusted by the idea. Sure he'd loved Jean, maybe he still did in a way, but how could she ever think to leave Scott? Or worse yet cheat on him, he knew from when she was pheonix that part of her wanted him, but only for sex, and that would never be enough for him. She would never be enough for him.  
"Ya, I guess I should go find Scott." She said turning to leave him. He just shook his head sipping at his coffee, Rouge was the next one up.  
"Hey Logan, how are you settling in?" She asked sitting across from him with a bowl of cereal.  
"Good. So you and Bobby are still together?" He asked folding his paper to talk to her.  
"Ya, I can mostly controle my powers now, well I take these suplemments Hank made from the cure. They help keep my powers dialed down while I learn how to really controle them. Wait why, were we not together where ya come from?" She asked, Logan looked down sipping at his coffee.  
"No, but in fairness to the kid ya died." He told her blunt and to the point. She gasped picking at her cereal for a long moment.  
"Wow, I guess I'm extra glad you're hear then. Were we together when I..." She started Logan held his hands up defensively.  
"I ain't even been up for an hour and yer the second person to grill me on my past life." He complained, she laughed at him shaking her head.  
"Forget it. So the professor wants us to meet today, a new mutant or something." She told him, Logan had gotten the mental page too.  
"Ya, I actually knew this one. Remy LeBeau, don't know if I knew him this go round though." Logan offered, she smiled rolling the name around in her head for a second.  
"That's an interesting name, is he French?" She asked, Logan laughed shaking his head.  
"Cajun." He answered, she groaned making a face at the word.  
"Ugh, a swamp rat?" She gagged, Logan only laughed harder.  
"He's alright, you'll like him." Logan promised finishing his coffee.  
"I'll be in the danger room until the meeting." He told her, she nodded watching him go, what did he mean by that exactly? "Marie." Storm greeted her a few moments later, Rouge looked up shaking out of her thoughts.  
"Hey Storm." She greeted looking down at her now mushy cereal with a pout.  
"Have you seen Logan?" She asked, Rouge didn't look up so she could hide her grin. Those two had been awefully friendly lately, she was surprised Storm was even capable of having emmotions. She always seemed so controled.  
"Why?" She asked instead of answering, Storm frowned at her grapefruit picking at it slowly.  
"He seems to hound my every move, I'm avoidning him." She lied, Rouge smirked a brilliant idea popping into her head.  
"No, but if it helps he hasn't been to the danger room since the... brain switch or whatever, maybe you can dodge him there." Rouge offered, Storm smiled it had been a while since she'd spent the day in the danger room.  
"Thank you Marie, I think I will." She said finishing her grapefruit and leaving to start her day, Rouge smirked going back to her soggy breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**0_0 Reviews ?**

Logan looked down at his singed shirt, he hated those stupid lasers. He stripped off his ruined shirt tossing it in the corner so he could start the next symulation. Before he could the door opened and Ororo walked in wearing her skin tight tank top and short equally skin tight shorts that hardly covered the curve of her ass.  
Logan swallowed hard trying to pry his eyes off of her smooth moca skin. She looked up seeing Logan shirtless and sweaty. He'd obviously been here at least a little while now. She was trying hard not to stare at the hard plains of muscle that yesterday she had been held tightly against warm and safe.  
"I was unaware anyone else was in here." Ororo said when she finally found her voice. Logan shrugged shifting awkwardly.  
"Ya want me to go?" He asked, he was really doing his best to be polite and respect her wishes. She did want him to go, being around him confused her, and she just didn't have the energy to figure out how to deal with him. She needed to put the students and her duty first.  
He was a distraction, if it weren't for his history with some other version of herself perhaps he would be a welcome distraction. She had never trusted him with her secrets, let alone her heart, and yet somehow he knew them both. There were few things so frightning, but to tell him to leave would be to admit that.  
"No, I think we are more then capable of fighting together. Begin your next symulation." She told him, he frowned, that could be a problem.  
"Not sure that's a good idea darlin." He told her, she took it to mean that them fighting together was a bad idea.  
"Computer begin the next programed symulation!" Ororo called out, Logan had been trying to tell her his next symulation was a battle he'd had with the sentinals where he'd been captured and had to break free.  
"Ororo wait this..." He pleaded, she shot him a glare despite the shiver she got hearing her name roll off his tongue in that deep rumpling tone.  
"If we can not fight together despite this we can not be sent on missions together Logan, I will not be..." She started then the Sentinals snatched them pulling them in and locking them in their chest caveties. The first sentinals had been designed to catch mutants so taft could test them, they were more primative, but still had the ability to adapt to mutant powers.  
"Ororo!" He snarled slicing through the things chest as he heard her start to panic, he burst out of the sentinal straight at the one that had Ororo. He sliced up it's side ripping it open and pulling Ororo out.  
"Ya never listen do ya woman?" He snarled flipping back to the floor while she shook clinging to him. As soon as they're feet hit the floor she pulled away from him. They didn't have time to fight though, the sentinals were still coming. She turned her fury on them.  
Logan sighed launching into battle, it didn't take long before they adapted to Ororo's lightning. One kept coming after it was struck nearly reaching her. Logan landed on it's arm slicing it off and spinning to decapitate it.  
She picked up it's severed arm with a gale force wind using it as a projectile to kill the rest. They landed back to back when the last one fell, both panting and sweaty.  
"What in the godess' name was that?" She asked slumping down onto the floor with him, they leaned against each other and for a moment Logan forgot that here she didn't love him.  
"Those were sentinals, the early prototypes. You should see the nimrod series." He panted, she leaned her head back on his shoulder to see if he was serious.  
"Those were what we were fighting where you came from?" She asked, he nodded once, she didn't move from his shoulder.  
"You were trying to warn me about the cage weren't you?" She asked, he looked over at her putting him only half an inch from her face.  
"Ya." He answered, she let her eyes drift closed, she'd forgotten how exhausting his workouts were.  
"I should have trusted you." She whispered, he let his head fall back with hers.  
"Ya didn't know." He offered, she sighed shifting to get up, he groaned letting her go. He followed her to his feet so they were too close together.  
"I ain't under any delusion that yer in the same place Ororo, I won't push anything on ya that ya obviously don't want. Just..." He started taking another step, he took her face in both his calloused hands and lowered his lips to hers. She still tasted like honeysuckle and a summer breeze before a storm.  
Her lips were so soft against his rough stouble, she was too shocked to respond for half a second, then her soft hands tangled in his hair. He was rough and wild, but his touch was so gentle, and respectful, while still hungry and full of need.  
It felt so right, he tasted like sweat and his earthy cigars, it shouldn't have been so arousing, but there was something so forigne yet farmiliar about it. Like coming home to a place she had never been before. She gasped and he took the opertunity to tangle his molten velvet tongue with hers. Her knees went weak and she raked her nails down his back losing herself for a minute. He pulled away reluctantly. He leaned his head against hers his eyes closed his expression longing.  
"I'm not her." She whispered, he whinced taking a step back.  
"Ya, you are. Ya just haven't been through the same shit." He growled turning and leaving her to stumble at his absence. Why couldn't he just see her instead of looking for a woman she wasn't.  
"Good, you're here." Charles started when Storm got to the meeting, she was the last to arrive, which wasn't like her. Logan caught her eye, staring boldly, Storm swallowed hard moving to sit on the opposite side of the room from him.  
"I've located a new mutant, he's not a new outbreak, but he does seem to be in some trouble. He needs out of New Orleans, and I want us to help him. Ororo I want you to take Logan and follow him in case he runs into trouble. Jean and Scott will meet us there, and make the approach. Rouge, you and Hank will be our back up." He instructed, Storm tensed, she wasn't sure she could handle stalking the roof tops and back alleys of New Orleans with him.  
"Are you certain that's wise professor, if we do take action it could scare him off?" Storm tried, Logan snorted getting up.  
"Better scared then dead, we got it Chuck." He cut off her attempt at getting out of it, Storm shot him a glare. He just smirked, he knew his girl, he was under her skin, and it made her mean. She didn't speak to him the entire plane ride, and she still hadn't by the time they found Remy, and had been following him for almost an hour.  
"Ya gonna give me the silent treatment the whole time darlin?" He asked while he watched Remy over the ledge of a roof. Storm glowered at him for a moment then looked back at the crowd.  
"I am not five Logan, I simply have nothing to say." She told him, he shook his head looking over at her, Gambit was more then capable of protecting himself.  
"Ya ain't got a single thought Rollin around in your head on that kiss, not one?" He pushed, she huffed gesturing to Remy.  
"We are on a mission, this is no time to discuss personal matters." She told him, he waved dismissively at Remy.  
"Cajun ain't no slouch, he'll be fine. You, you're the one tryin to bottle a damn hurricane! I know you Ororo, you're wild, and passionate, and hot headed as me if you just let go a those reigns a bit! You're a damn force a nature, if your not honest with me at least be honest with yourself!" He growled moving into her space, she looked up at him, afraid of how true his words were, which made her angry.  
"Damnit Logan! I am not your wife! I have never let you in, never held you in confidence with my secrets! I am not her, and you can't change that! I will never have seen what she has! I'm not some irresponsible, hot headed, beast who is incapable of controlling my actions!" She yelled and as she did thunder rolled in the distance, and clouds that had rolled in while she yelled broke open and spilled over.  
"Like hell!" He snapped holding his arms out in the rain before stalking towards her, she backed away until she hit the wall.  
"She was you Ororo, I ain't under some delusion that you're the same! I don't want you to change! I just want you!" He growled one of his large hands grabbing her hips, and the other trapping her against the wall as he pressed his lips to hers roughly. She gasped, tasting him on the rain as they were both soaked. Their clothes sticking to there skin while her hands came up to tangle in his wild hair.  
He groaned, pulling her hips into him, desperate for her touch, she was like heaven all pressed against him. A huge weight fell off him as her left hand slid down the hard plains of his back, back up under his shirt. He had been so afraid he would never feel this again. She was drowning in him, his rich earthen taste was all man, and the way he touched her drove her out of her mind. She knew it was wrong, she knew she would run, that she still wasn't ready, but she couldn't have pushed him away to save her life. No man had ever made her feel the way he did.  
He heard the crack of a small explosion under the roll of thunder, the pinkish hue out of place from the white cracks of light her storm was emitting. He knew it was it was Gambit, but he didn't want to stop, she ground her hips into him and he groaned in appreciation. He felt the heat rising in the air, and he knew what it meant. She wanted this, wanted him, but then the sound of fighting erupted bellow them. Logan growled releasing her lips.  
"Damn Cajun!" He snarled rushing over to the ledge and jumping right into the fight, he took out his frustration at being interrupted on some punks face. Storm was dazed by his absence as well as his touch, her skin was flush, and she needed release, but the man working her towards it with just his lips was now gone. She stumbled to he ledge seeing him back to back with Remy, and she finally realised why he left.  
She struck down the men around them with a gust of wind, and Logan looked up at her with a cheeky grin, and shot her a wink. She practically quivered before remembering that she couldn't do this, she didn't love him, she didn't know if she even could. Showing her true feelings was dangerous, she needed to stay in control, and he was the one person who made her feel out of control. She waited on the roof as Rouge and Hank joined him. Where were Jean and Scott a familiar pang of hurt hit her at the thought of them together, but she was surprised to find it didn't cut as deep. She looked down at Logan, who was laughing at Remy who was clearly hitting on Rogue, she sighed starting back towards the plain. The rain died down and she flew off the roof.  
"Runnin off again?" Logan's voice hit her when she landed in the alley, she pinched the bridge of her nose wishing he didn't know her habits so well.  
"We've accomplished what we came her to accomplish, no thanks to me, I was going to report to the professor." She told him, he came up behind her until he was so close she could feel his heat.  
"Yer allowed to have fun Ororo, I would a never let anything happen that would a jeprodized our mission. Let go, I promise I'll catch ya." He whispered the last part, his stubble tickling the shell of her ear, and his hot breath ghosting across her cheek.  
"Leave me be Logan! I... I need a moment." She snapped the first part, twisting away from him, but then she saw the hurt in his eyes and the last part slipped out as a whisper, he forced a smile.  
"Take all the time ya need darlin, I'm not goin anywhere." He assured her, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep him out of her heart, and hurried back to the x-jet. He let her be on the ride home, he knew he could only push so far before she would throw him back out.

Logan came into the kitchen the next day to a hilarious scene. Rogue was trying to make herself breakfast, while Gambit was hitting on her hard.  
"Come on Cher, let Gambit buy you someting warm and satisfying." He leered, his Cajun accent turning his th into just a t sound. Rouge glowered slamming the fride door.  
"Look here swamp rat, I got a boyfriend, and I don't need you sniffin around like a dog in heat, so back off!" She growled, Logan laughed going over to the coffee, Gambit looked over at him for a moment before laughing himself.  
"Now cher, you flatter ol' Gambit, tinkin I was tryin to steal ya away, but I just tought you could show me where to find decent food in dis here town." He played it off, Rouge blushed, he was clearly lying, but she didn't know that, and she felt bad.  
"Fine, Bobby can drive." She huffed charging out. Logan crossed his arms pinning Gambit with a hard stare.  
"Swing and a miss 'eh bub, you better not toy with her." He warned, Gambit smiled, not in the least bit phased by him.  
"Never Mon frer." He assured him, Logan never would have believed him if it weren't for his other life, he and Rogue had been engaged when she died.  
"She looks unhappy, should I be concerned?" Hank asked when he came in, Logan shook his head.  
"Naw, Cajun always got under her skin, you should a seen there son, he was a momma's boy if ever I saw one, Oli... It's good to see 'em alive." Logan stopped himself, Hank gave him a look of surprise looking back out into the hall after them.  
"Rogue and Gambit, well I'll be. Your future really was quite different. I noticed Ororo isn't speaking with you again. May I ask what you did to upset her this time?" Hank asked, it was easier to talk to him about all this past life stuff then most, and Charles was usually busy.  
"Kissed her." He answered blunt as ever, Hank shook his head, Storm and Wolverine just didn't make much sense to him. They were almost too similar, and too different at the same time, he wasn't sure if they'd kill each other, or fit perfectly.  
"Did she reciprocate, or strike you with lightning?" Hank asked sipping on his coffee, Logan just smirked, which was enough to answer the question.  
"Logan, I know what happened in your time line, but have you given any thought to the idea that perhaps she doesn't want this?" Hank posed, Logan scowled slugging back the rest of his coffee.  
"More then I care to admit." Logan grumbled leaving the kitchen, and heading towards class, he could smell her before he saw her, like the the desert just before it rained, with just a hint of orchids. Storm spotted him, her eyes flicking down to his feet as she tried to sneak past him. "Storm." He acknowledged her, he knew better then to just let her go without a word, they had argued for half an hour the one time he did it.  
"Logan." She muttered back rushing past him, he turned to watch the sway of her hips as she rounded the corner, and she looked back at him, catching him in the act, he just winked at her. She huffed and disappeared, Logan laughed hurrying to his class.  
Storm sighed when she reached the gardens, he hadn't followed her, or made any lurid comments, she had escaped mostly unscathed. She just couldn't be near him right now, her head was all spun around, and she needed time to build her walls back up before she could face him again. She closed her eyes to meditate for a while.  
"Ororo?" A deep voice asked, she jumped, sure it was him for half a moment, but when she spun around it was only Hank.  
"Hank, good morning." She greeted, he frowned coming over to sit beside her the way he sometimes did when she meditated.  
"Ororo, is something bothering you?" He asked, she slumped, letting her head fall back to look at the sky for a moment.  
"You know me better then most Hank, you know I have only ever loved one man, I never even imagined the possibility of loving someone else, and now... Everything is upsidedown." She whispered, Hank looked at her pensively.  
"Logan is causing this upheaval of perspective I suppose." He more stated then asked, Storm covered her face for a moment.  
"He's relentless, I don't know how Jean endured him. He... He makes me feel out of control, and I'm not sure if I'm okay with that." She admitted, Hank chuckled, plucking a flower from the grass beside them and holding it out to her.  
"Follow your heart Ororo, we all know where his lies. I'm sure if you told him you weren't interested he would respect your wishes." Hank told her, she smiled tucking the flower into her hair gently.  
"Thank you Hank." She said genuinely, he got to his feet giving her a caring, and understanding look before he left her to her meditation.


	4. Chapter 4

**= ) Review pretty please**

Logan left her alone for three days, which he had descovered long ago was about how long she needed to cool down before he could talk to her. Ororo was flustered, he had kissed her, and not just once, but he had kissed her breathless, and now he wasn't even trying to talk to her, sure she had said she needed time, but she had never expected him to respect that. She got out of her bed, pulling on her robe and diceded she would head out to the garden.  
Logan slept sprawled on his bed, drifting off into a dream of his past, he remembered the day with perfect clarity. The day he first told her he loved her. They had been hiding in an abandoned factory with a few dozen students. They had all been so sure they were alone. She had nearly died to save those kids, and it had taken nearly losing her to get him to admit his love.  
Storm slowed as she walked past Logan's room, just to linger, but then she heard movement, something crashed onto the floor.  
"Ororo!" He cried out, and before she could even think she was running to him. She burst through his door seeing him thrashing wildly on his bed, his claws were out, and his face was contorted in anger.  
"Logan! Logan wake up!" Storm called out to him letting the door swing shut, she had just reached his bed when he shot up looking around frantically. When his eyes landed on her he visibly relaxed. He reached out pulling her into his arms, and down onto the bed, but he wasn't trying to kiss her, or make a move. He just held her, he grip was almost crushing, but her position on his lap, pressed against his nearly naked, extremely muscular body was not undesirable.  
"Logan." She whispered his name, and he seemed to realise what he was doing, he let his arms go slack but didn't remove them. She leaned back tucking a wild lock of his hair back gently.  
"It was just a dream." She assured him, he leaned into her touch, looking up at her in awe for a long moment.  
"No... It was just a memory, one a the times I nearly lost you." He told her, his voice thick from sleep, and horse from screaming.  
"Well you didn't, I know this isn't the world you expected, or the one you fought for, but I am still here." She told him, getting to her feet, his hand stayed on her arm drifting down to hers.  
"Stay." He pleaded, she had never seen this side of him, she imagined few had. He was raw, and vulnerable now, but she wasn't what he needed.  
"Logan I..." She started, but he got to his feet, stopping her response with a calloused finger against her soft lips.  
"I know Ororo, I ain't askin for anything, just stay. Lay with me. Can't hardly sleep without ya there beside me." He admitted, she bit her lip looking down at his cut up blanket. His eyes followed hers, and he reached out tossing it aside, and grabbing a new one from his dresser.  
"Just for tonight." The words were so quiet he thought he may have imagined them until she unfolded the blanket, and slipped her robe off. He took it from her hanging it gently from the hook on the back of his door. He crawled in beside her, and she laid on her side letting him drape his arm around her middle. He nuzzled against the nape of her neck just breathing her in, and almost immediately drifted off.  
Ororo closed her eyes, he was so warm, and firm, pressed against her he kept the evening chill at bay. She was surprisingly comfortable, he made her feel safe, and exhilarated, calm, and wild at the same time. Like she could let go, as long as he held on to her, he would never let her lose herself again, the way she had before. She fell asleep faster then she thought she would.  
She woke to the sound of a knock at the door, her mind still fogged with sleep. She slid out of bed not fully comprehending the nearly naked Logan laying flat on his back now, while she had laid on his arm. She pulled on her robe from where she always hung it on the back of the door, only really opening her eyes when she opened the door.  
"Logan I..." Jean started, but her words fell off as she saw a tousled Storm standing in the door in only her night things.  
"Jean? When did you get back, the professor said you had some trouble with sinestro on your honeymoon." Storm asked, she still hadn't quite caught up with what was going on, Jean was just staring at her.  
"Who is it darlin?" Logan asked his voice thick with sleep, and it finally dawned on her what this must look like to her.  
"Oh! No! We didn't..." Storm tried to explain, but Jean just held her hands up to stop her.  
"It's okay, I'm happy for you. We just got back, I just wanted to check on Logan, but I'll leave you two alone." Jean rushed her words before rushing to leave, Storm closed the door leaning her head against the frame.  
"Sorry darlin, should a woke up earlier, didn't mean for ya to get caught down here. Could go get some a yer clothes and the likes so you could at least pretend ya didn't sleep down here." He offered getting up to close the distance between them. She looked up at him, and his nervous expression, she had never seen that look on him. He had never been worried he'd upset her.  
"No, Jean will tell Scott, and he'll tell Bobby, which means Kitty will hear it, and then everyone will know. It's far to late to pretend." She told him, he looked down for a second, then snuck a glance at her irritated expression.  
"Sorry darlin." He relented, she shook her head looking him up and down for a second.  
"I'll see you at breakfast Logan." She said leaving the room, he groaned dropping his head to the door frame where her's had just been. He needed to stop pushing, every time he did she just got further away. He cleaned up and went down to the kitchen, Ororo wasn't there yet, but Jean was sitting at the table looking down trodden.  
"Red." He greeted, going over to the coffee pot, he could feel her watching him, but he just grabbed the newspaper.  
"So you and Storm are... Together now?" She asked, her voice sounded off, sad maybe, but he couldn't figure out why she would be sad.  
"Ain't sure I'd say that, but not for lack a tryin on my part." He answered honestly, she frowned getting up and touching his newspaper so he would look at her.  
"Do you love her?" She asked, he looked at her for a second, not sure how that was her business, but something about the look she was giving him made him feel like she deserved the truth.  
"Ya, I do. What's it to you Red?" He asked, she nodded looking down at her feet for a long moment.  
"I miss you Logan, I always took your love for granted, but now... I love you Logan." Jean told him, he snorted setting his paper down.  
"Well I don't, ya had years to figure that out before I came here, all ya want is me back pinnin at yer feet. Ororo ain't like that! I was never her lap dog, she's just a better person Jean. Be thankful for what ya got, Slim's a good guy, if ya don't account for his one eye look." He joked, Jean covered her face nodding behind her hands and ran off.  
"You really believe that don't you?" Logan's head snapped up seeing Storm in the doorway, he smiled at her, it was still so odd to see such a genuine smile from him.  
"Wouldn't a said it if I didn't." He told her, she bit her lip, just staring at him. He jumped away from the counter like an idea had just struck him, as pulled open the fridge. He took out a grape fruit slicing it in half with his middle claw, and setting it on a plate with a spoon. Then he grabbed a cup and made a coffee, cream, no sugar with a dash of cinnamon.  
"Made ya breakfast." He announced, she couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out her chair. He was charming in an odd sort of way when he wanted to be.  
"Thank you Logan." She said earning her another one of his real smiles while he sat down across from her.  
"Any time darlin." He offered, she hid her smile behind a bite of her breakfast.  
"I just don't get it Rogue! He's hitting on you, why do you still talk to the guy?" Bobby asked trailing after Rogue, Logan nodded at them as they entered.  
"Because Bobby, he doesn't have any other friends here yet, besides if we're both supposed to stop talking to people who hit on us why do you still talk to Kitty?" She asked huffing off with a muffin, Bobby stood dumbfounded.  
"I just don't get it, why is she suddenly against me and Kitty hanging out?" Bobby vented, before Ororo could comfort him Logan smirked.  
"Cause where I come from the two a ya were together." He told him, Bobby whipped around since he hadn't expected an answer.  
"Why would you tell her that?" He gasped, Logan shrugged taking a swig of his coffee.  
"She asked, besides, can ya really tell me ya ain't never thought about it?" Logan asked, Bobby made a face before hurrying after Rogue.  
"Why did you tell her?" Storm asked, Logan looked over at her and smiled.  
"She was never happy with Bobby, still isn't. She told me once how he was always tryin to fix her. In my time her and Remy were gettin hitched, and having their second child when they died." Logan told her, Ororo looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Did she tell you she was unhappy?" She asked, Logan shook his head finishing his drink, and getting up to wash the cup.  
"Naw, she just had that look, same as she always does when she's burying somethin like that. You got that look too." He explained, she bit the corner of her lip watching him set his cup in the rack to dry before coming back to sit with her.  
"I'm not sure it's wise to meddle, your version of history needed to be changed for a reason." She posed, he cocked his brow at her, crossing his arms.  
"It ain't all better here darlin." He pointed out, she just hummed her understanding, she didn't know if she agreed with his methods, but he was surely right that not everything was better.  
"The professor would like to speak with us." Storm told him as she finished her food, it had been nice to just share comfortable silence with him without any expectations.  
"What for." He asked taking her dishes, she stared as he washed those too, she had never had anyone wash her dishes before.  
"Why are you doing that?" She asked without answering his question, since she didn't know the answer anyway.  
"Doin what?" He asked setting her newly clean dishes down.  
"Washing my things." She clarified, he shrugged, following her into the hall.  
"Didn't really think about it, it's not like ya get 'em that dirty." He answered, she frowned, falling into step beside him.  
"You didn't have too do it though." She kept pushing, he smirked, holding the door to Charles' office open for her.  
"Just seemed nice I suppose. What can we do for ya Chuck?" Logan asked, since Ororo seems baffled by his basic hygiene skills.  
"Thank you for coming, I wanted to have a physical training day today, and I was hoping the two of you might lead it." He told them, Logan looked over at Storm who seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts.  
"Of coarse professor." She answered, Logan nodded, following Storm out of the office.  
"So what's the plan?" He asked while they walked towards the court yard, Storm thought it over.  
"Perhaps they would enjoy a game power ball, they have been working quite hard lately." She offered, he smiled holding the door open and touching the small of her back as she passed him. She had never seen him be such a gentleman, it was quite nice.  
"Thank you." She said as he followed her out, he looked over at her with that look he got when he had no idea what she was talking about.  
"For holding the door." She clarified, he smiled looking down at the kids waiting for them.  
"Ya always did like that." He laughed, she swatted his shoulder playfully.  
"You should not know that. I'm not..." She started, and he held his hand up to stop her.  
"Her, I get it darlin, but ya are pretty similar." He told her, she just shook her head as they approached the kids.  
"Storm and Wolvie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kitty teased loudly as soon as she saw them walking down. Storm turned bright red, and she could hear Logan crack his knuckles.  
"We were gonna play some power ball, but I see kitty would rather have one of my special training courses. Does anyone else want to run the obstacle coarse with her?" He called out, and the snickering, and laughter choked up quickly. Kitty went a little pale.  
"Come on Wolvie, I didn't mean anything by it. We're all happy for you two! Please!" Kitty pleaded, Logan just laughed, but Storm crossed her arms.  
"We are not a couple Kitty, I was only there to speak with Logan, you should know better then to listen to rumours. Wasn't it you they were saying was pining after Bobby?" Storm interjected, Logan chuckled, her example was just as true as the rumor about them.  
"Oh, um... Sorry Storm." Kitty mumbled, blushing furiously, some of the other kids laughed, but Bobby bumped her shoulder, giving her a smile.  
"Fine, power ball it is, Rogue, Bobby you're team captains." Logan announced, and was met with a resounding cheer. Teams were picked and the game started while the two of them sat near by to oversee them.  
"This is what I missed the most where I was, just getting to sit with you." He told her, laying back on the hill.  
"We're supposed to be watching the children Logan." She scolded, he bumped her with his knee playfully, he was in an uncharacteristically good mood.  
"Relax Ororo, the kids are fine, unless... Unless you want to play too?" He goaded, she shook her head at him, laying back.  
"You win." She mumbled, he grinned holding his arm out for her to lay on, but she moved it aside looking up at the clouds.  
"I am trying to persuade the children that we are not together Logan." She explained, he shrugged letting his hand relax so it touch the back of hers.  
"Should a known, ya never let me win." He teased, she laughed lifting her hand up towards the sky tracing lines in the air.  
"Drawin?" He asked as a cloud took the shape of horse, she looked over at him, realising that despite her never having done this with anyone he had probably seen her do it before. It was something she only ever did when she was truly at ease, it was odd to think she was while she was here with him.  
"How many times have we done this where you came from?" She asked, he looked away from her, up at the sky.  
"Two or three times, we didn't get much time to ourselves, much less to relax." He answered, she hummed while she thought about it.  
"What did we do then?" She asked, he finally met her eyes again reaching over and covering her hand with his.  
"We fought, and we mourned. We hid, and saved who we could, we had a lot a sex, got married. The usual." He admitted, she couldn't help but laugh, squeezing his hand before freeing hers.  
"What was that like, the wedding?" She asked, he sighed looking back up at the clouds for a long moment, she almost thought he wouldn't answer.  
"I found these rings, nothin special, just gold bands. Magneto did the ceremony, just a few words, and the exchanging of rings in a blown out church. Hank, and Nightcrawler were with us. I said... I'll love ya till the day my heart stops beatin, probably longer. I'll protect ya with my last breath, even if ya don't need it. I'll be true to ya till the end a time, and I'll never let ya be alone." He whispered, creasing his brow and looking away from her to wipe his face. Storm couldn't even form the words to respond, much less come up with something to say.  
"We lost Hank two days after that." He redirected, she slipped her hand back into his, he looked down at their clasped hands and a small smile found it's way to his lips.  
"Why was Magneto there?" She asked, he stroked the back of her hand with his calloused thumb.  
"He lead us for a while, when we thought Chuck was dead. After we found him again the two of 'em sort a shared leadership. He saved our asses more then once." He explained, she took a moment to digest that surprising bit of information.  
"Your life was very strange." She teased, he didn't mind, so long as he got to touch her she could mock him all day long, not that she ever would. They laid there in silence for a long time, Storm went back to shaping the clouds. He smiled at the one that looked a bit like him, until he heard one of the kids yelp, he looked up to see a chunk of the field on fire. "These children, I swear." She mumbled waving her hand, and bringing down rain. They cheered, and kept right on playing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope my Gambit is okay, please review.**

"Have dinner wit me cher?" Gambit asked pulling out a pot, Rogue rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't find Bobby anywhere.  
"You cook?" She asked, he grinned setting the pot down and starting to pull out a multitude of other supplies.  
"Gambit here makes de best gumbo outside a New Orleans cher. Sit, let Gambit do all due work." He said getting started when Storm came in, she cocked her brow at Gambit as he hurriedly added food and spice to his pot.  
"What is happening here Marie?" She asked, Rogue laughed at the Cajun looking over at Storm.  
"Remy is making Gumbo apparently. Where's Logan?" She asked, Storm smiled, turning away to scold herself for the involuntary response.  
"He is in the danger room, I came to prepare something for my dinner, but now I think perhaps I'll order in." Storm mused, Rogue noted that she was in her work out clothes, and pretty sweaty. It was good that they were past avoiding each other.  
"I can cook Darlin, doesn't look like anyone's used that grill all year." Logan said wiping his face with the towel he had around his shoulders.  
"Ooh, that would be way cool Wolvie!" Kitty exclaimed as she walked in with Bobby, Bobby went over to Rogue kissing the top of her head.  
"Sounds good right Rogue?" Bobby asked, she touched his hand gently, but didn't smile, she was sick of finding him with Kitty all the time.  
"I sort of have a hankering for something spicy, Remy was making gumbo." She told him, he crossed his arms looking up at Gambit.  
"What the hell man! Why are you hitting on my girl?" Bobby asked, Logan crossed his arms leaning against the counter, while Kitty and Rogue looked uncomfortable and Storm shifted tensly to stand near Logan.  
"Wow mon ami, Gambit don't go where I'm not invited. Tell him cher, you been off wid you own friend, leavin dis beauty all by her lonesome. Mon cher has been looking for you every spare moment for days. Who can fault Gambit for innocent conversation." He countered, Logan snorted, that damn Cajun was gonna start a brawl.  
"I haven't been leaving her alone, is that why you're mad at me Rogue? We just played power ball this afternoon." Bobby asked, Rogue looked down at her hands, picking at her nails.  
"Ya, we see each other in class, and on missions, but you haven't wanted to hang out with me outside of that for a little over a week." Rogue pointed out, Bobby blushed his glance flicking over to Kitty, who was inching towards the door.  
"You've been so distant, and mad. You didn't even care until he showed up!" Bobby yelled, moving to get up in Gambit's face.  
"Bobby, stop!" Rogue called out, but Bobby just shoved Gambit without listening, Gambit grinned shoving back into his space.  
"Any time princesse de glacé." He said poking Bobby in the chest with one of his two ungloved fingers the ice princess insult somewhat lost on Bobby.  
"Cool it Bobby, this so isn't the place for a fight." Kitty interjected, Bobby sighed taking a step back.  
"She's right, let's take this to the danger room!" Bobby told him, Rogue's jaw dropped, what the hell was that.  
"See! What was that? You'll listen to her, but not me!?" Rouge yelled, Gambit crossed his arms looking smug, that kid just didn't know when to quit. He was cocky to a fault.  
"Rouge, that's not what happened." Bobby pleaded, he was fighting on two sides here, and there was no way he would come out clean.  
"If I asked you not to do this right now, would you even stop?" She pushed, Bobby's mouth opened and closed like a beached fish while he searched for the right words.  
"You know what! Kick his ass Remy!" Rogue huffed, charging out of the room, Gambit smiled.  
"Wid pleasure cher." He said, Bobby glowered pointing forcefully at the door, Kitty chased after them.  
"See the trouble you cause Logan." Storm sighed going over to the stove to turn off the flames under Gambit's unfinished gumbo.  
"Don't look at me darlin, didn't do a thing." He said putting a lid on the pot, she gave him a look.  
"Precisely my point." She told him heading for the control room, Logan sighed chasing after her. By the time he got there Bobby and Gambit were in an all out fight.  
"Cajun's gonna blow up our danger room." Logan mused leaning against the console beside Storm, Kitty was leaning against the glass.  
"I have never understood why men feel the need to fight over such things." She told him, he scoffed looking down at the fight.  
"Some folks are worth fightin for." He explained, she smiled, but still thought this fight was a bit archaic, it was clear that neither Bobby or Rogue still wanted to be in their relationship.  
"I want nothing to do with this, just don't let them kill each other Logan." She dismissed, Logan sighed settling in to watch the fight.

Gambit won, and the next day they were both in the clinic. Storm on the other hand was extremely elusive. She had given up trying to pretend she didn't have feelings for Wolverine, but she wasn't ready to move forward. Logan was officially in a sour mood by day two, he was sick of this back and fourth, she knew where he stood, what the hell else did she want from him? He sighed, trudging into the kitchen hoping to find her.  
"Troubles Mon Ami?" Gambit asked, he grunted grabbing his cup.  
"I feel your pain Mon Ami, my belle Ami is not speakin to me, but she has broken de heart of dat poor ice boy." Gambit told him holding out the coffee pot, he snatched it irritably.  
"Shut yer trap Cajun." He snarled, Gambit nodded leaning back against the counter.  
"Sounds like you could use a bit a time off." Gambit offered, Logan crossed his arms glaring at him.  
"What ch'ya got in mind Cajun?" He asked, Gambit grinned sipping at his coffee.  
"Gambit was tinkin it's a weekend, why not head down to de pool for dat barbeque you was talkin about?" Gambit offered, Logan looked out the window, it was a glaringly hot day out, it could be fun. He shrugged finishing up his coffee.  
"That ain't a half bad idea Cajun." He told him, leaving the kitchen, he got about halfway to his room before he ran into Ororo.  
"Good morning Logan." She greeted nervously, he took her in, in her colourful summer skirt wrap, and her tight tank top.  
"Ororo." He said, letting his eyes rake up her curves a little slower, she blushed, biting her lip.  
"Will you be in the danger room again today?" She asked, he shrugged, he might spend some time in there.  
"Thought I could pull out that grill, maybe go for a swim, it's Saturday after all darlin." He answered, she nodded moving to pass him, but he shifted with her leaving her nearly touching him.  
"Ya worked this out yet?" He whispered the words so close to her skin she could feel his hot breath on her neck.  
"Logan..." Was all she could think of to say, he sighed running his calloused hands gently up her arms to her shoulders.  
"Ya just let me know when ya do." He told her before she could try and come up with some excuse to cover up the fact that she was afraid. He let her go, in no mood to hear some lame excuse, and kept heading to his room.

As promised that afternoon Logan was outside by the grill in just shorts, and a tank top cooking for the students, and himself. Storm came out in a wrap and a bikini that she didn't generally wear. Logan's jaw nearly dropped off when he saw her. She was tan, and smooth, with curves in all the right places, just like he remembered. It had been too long since he'd seen this much of her.  
"Ya got a hankerin for somethin hot darlin?" He asked, Storm blushed at his thinly veiled innuendo taking a plate.  
"The burgers do smell delicious." She deflected, he held one out for her, she brushed her arm across his shoulders as she took it.  
"Thank you Logan." She gave him that sweet smile that made his heart hammer in his chest, and left him dazed. He filled a plate, and handed off his post as grill master to Peter. He sat at the picnic table she had, but he kept himself in check since it was a bit crowded.  
"Will you be joining the water sports Logan?" Storm asked as Scott, Jean, and Kitty fell silent when he sat down, it left him wondering if they'd been talking about him.  
"Dont't know, I ain't been swimmin since… hell I don't even know when. What about you slim?" Wolverine passed the question, knowing it was intended to break the uncomfortable silence he had created by sitting at the same table as Jean, and Storm.  
"The shades give me a bit of a handicap, but I'm sure I could still beat you." Scott joked, hoping to lighten the mood, he actually liked Logan now that he wasn't after Jean.  
"Please, you couldn't beat me with two eyes bub!" He goaded, Scott took the bate, getting to his feet.  
"Oh ya, I bet Jean and I could whoop you and Storm any day!" Scott pushed, Logan got to his feet with a laugh.  
"Ha, you gotta bring the wives into this, I could beat you blindfolded with one hand slim!" Logan didn't realise what he had said, but Jean heard it loud and clear. They were getting up in each other's faces now, and Storm got to her feet, pulling water from the pool to douse them.  
"Cool down you two, and finish eating." Storm scolded without any real malice, Wolverine laughed, peeling out of his soaked shirt.  
"Yes mam." He teased, sitting back down. Scott was a little more stunned, Storm was never so playful with them. Logan ate his food quickly, and a more comfortable silence fell.  
"So, are the two of you dating?" Jean finally asked, after eyeing them for a long time. They both groaned slightly, having both been asked this question before, but neither knowing the answer the other would give.  
"Why does it bother you so much Jean, even if Logan and I were dating it would be none of your business?" Storm redirected, Scott crossed his arms levelling her with a glare.  
"Yes, why does it bother you?" He added, Jean looked down at her food sheepishly.  
"I'm not bothered, I just hate secrets." She explained away, Logan snorted his disbelief.  
"No one buys it Jean, ever since he came back you've been out of your mind, trying to catch his eye again. Am I just not enough for you?" A seemingly old argument sparked, and both Storm and Logan shifted away uncomfortably.  
"I have not, I just want to know what happened in the other time line! He called her his wife Scott, how does that not make you curious? Were you two married, did you have kids, I mean what else is different?" Jean was deflecting, but she did want to know.  
"Ya, we were, and we were havin our first, but that don't change what's between me and Ororo. She's not the same person I left, and I ain't the guy she knew a month ago." Logan defended, Storm was just staring at him, letting it finally sink in that he didn't think she was the woman he left, but that despite that he knew her, and loved her.  
"How can it not? Whatever happened there changed the way you act with everyone and if we're going to go on mission we need to know that." Jean was floundering to explain herself and end the argument.  
"Yes!" Storm yelled over her, everyone looked over at her, Logan knew what she meant, and it left him awe struck.  
"Yes what?" Jean asked not quite following, Storm stood up leaning over the table to grab Logan's neck. He stood up quickly so she didn't have to pull him and met her in the middle for a long, breathtaking kiss. Her touch was rough, and needy, proving something not just to Jean, but also relenting to her own feelings. It ended quickly, but it left them both panting and hot.  
"Yes, we are dating." She admitted, taking her plate and leaving the table, Logan was grinning like a fool.  
"Thanks Red." He sprung up to follow her, abandoning the food he no longer cared about.  
"Hey, ya okay?" He asked quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer. She allowed it, and he was on cloud nine just being able to touch her like this again.  
"I love Jean, she is my best friend, but sometimes she is unreasonably selfish, and nosey." She grumbled, Logan smirked, leaning his head against hers gently, stroking her long hair with the hand not on her waist.  
"Ya, but thanks to her now I can do this…" He leaned down, pressing a soft and relatively chaste kiss to her lips. "Without havin to worry about ya tossin me in the pool." He offered, a smile tugged at her lips, and her gaze shifted to the pool.  
"I still may." She had that look that Logan knew too well, and so before she could dunk him he grabbed her up by the waist, tipping them both back into the pool.  
"Logan!" She yellped, coming up gasping for air, but laughing too hard to breath well. Logan had her around the waist yet, laughing heartily while he lay his head on her shoulder. For the first time since he went back he felt at home, he felt like everything would work out okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry folks this chapter officially makes this an M rated story, you have been warned.**

He moved to kiss her neck, only to have the water in the pool shift beneath him, sending a wave crashing over both of them. Storm ducked out of his arms and an all out water fight erupted. After about an hour of laughing, and sputtering up water from being dunjed or splashed Wolverine finally surrendered to Storm's might and got out of the pool.

"Alright you win darlin', but you gotta follow me if you want your prize." He rumbled in her ear before ducking away from the crowd. Storm blushed, slipping out of the pool to follow him.

He stalked down the halls, keeping just far enough ahead to rush her. He ducked into his room, and she looked around before slipping in after him. She didn't see him in the dim light that his thick curtains let in, but as soon as the latch of his door clicked shut she felt his strong arms around her. His lips ravished her bare skin, the stubble of his cheek leaving just enough friction to send a shiver through her.

His rough hands were all over her, desperate to feel her again, only kept at bey by thin scraps of skimpy fabric. She grabbed his roaming hands, yanking him forward roughly and shoving him towards the bed. He chuckled, a fire in his eyes that she had never seen before. She stalked him back until his knees hit his bed, trapping him in her space.

The air crackled with the heat and tension she had been bottling for years now, as her soft hands slid under the hem of his hastily pulled on, damp tank slowly racking her nails up his side, while her wild eyes met his only to rip it over his head with a twist that kept his arms trappe.

"That's it darlin', let it out, let me have it, I can take every bit a what you got." He growled, twisting his arms with hers to catch her hands in his own fabric bound ones, over both their heads, pulling her flush with him, leaving his hands behind his head, and her arms around him. Their lips clashed, tongue and teeth in a furious battle between nature and animal, her biting his neck, and him nipping up her shoulder to trace his tongue over the shell of her ear.

"I can never lose control Logan." She gave a final, pathetic whimper, not even pretending to want him to stop as he ground his hips against hers searching for that delicious friction.

"Have a some damn faith darlin'." He rumbled low in her ear, pulling them back onto the bed. She pinned his hands over his head in the tangled fabric, freeing one of her hands to roam down the contours of his muscular chest, before cupping him through his trunks.

"Don't you tell me what to do Logan." She purred, deeply enjoying having him at her mercy. He thrust up into her hand with a deep, almost inhuman groan of pleasure. He had been waiting so long for this. He needed to have his hands on her again, and these damn pants off. He let out a feral growl, his claws slicing through his shirt before quickly retracting all but one. He threw her down to the mattress, gliding the back of his one extended claw down her side and jerking it back to free her from her top.

"Logan!" She yelped, but before she could make any complaint over her ruined garment his molten tongue found her rosey peaks, and that hand was dealing with her bottoms. Her head flew back as his wicked tongue found her clit, lapping up the sweet taste of her.

"Taste so damn good!" He groaned, thrusting his fingers into her, curling slightly to hit that spot he knew would make her scream.

"Logan!" Her out cry was muffled by the clap of thunder, and a torrent of rain that amplified the quivering orgasm he could feel rocket through her, and taste like honey on his lips. He prowled up her sweet mocha skinned body, tasting her every inch as he went, recommitting her to memory.

"That's it Ororo, come for me darlin'." He smirked, working the tie on his trunks with his free hand.

"Oh God Logan, please!" She couldn't have strung together a better sentence to save her life with one calloused finger tapping out a second orgasm while he tried to undress one handed.

"Storm? Storm, it started to rain, where did you go?" He heard them first, a few voices calling for his girl to stop the rain. He covered her mouth with his own to swallow her cries of exticy as she came again. The last thing they needed while they were just starting again was one of the kids walking in on them. She pushed him back gently when she came down from her peaks.

"Thank you Peter I see it, go back to the party." She called out, her eyes going white again to clear the rain.

"Thanks Storm!" The voices stopped calling for her, but he could feel the shift in the air.

"They can whether a little rain Ro." He tried, shifting forward to kiss her again. She kissed him back, making his head spin and her heart race, but then she pulled back.

"We should return to the barbeque before we are missed again Logan." She told him sheepishly, he dropped back to the bed with a groan.

"Ain't niether of us fit to go back in public just yet." He relented, he wouldn't push her for anything she didn't want to give here, but he was harder then Chinese algebra at the moment, and she was naked.

"You did do quite a number on my clothes, are you always so destructive in bed?" She teased, laying on his chest, he closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything but her hot body all wet, and pressed against his. He was coming down with a nasty case of blue balls with the way she teased.

"I wasn't plannin on you needin clothes till well after sun set, but you're gonna rain on that parade ain't you?" He grumbled, having no luck trying to take his mind off what he wished they were doing.

"I am sorry Logan, but I nearly rained out the barbeque because I was… out of control." He could practically hear her blush, he shifted to look down at her, that hunger still heavy in his eyes.

"A little rain ain't gonna kill 'em Ro." He contradicted, leaning over her, it sent a thrill through her think he might take her anyway, but instead he pulled open a drawer and handed her a t-shirt.

"Thank you Logan." She whispered, sitting up to slip into his shirt, she glanced down at the sizable bulge in his disheveled shorts, untied and half pushed down his hips. She didn't want to lose control while everyone was out enjoying themselves, but she did feel bad about getting hers while leaving him hanging. She bit her lip looking up at his closed eyes, and slightly frustrated expression with a small smile.

"Be good." She purred, hooking her thumb in the elastic of his shorts freeing him from them. His head snapped up in time to see her swipe her tongue from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the tip before swallowing him down past the back of her throat, working her hand over the remainder.

"Ororo!" He moaned, fisting his hands in her hair, but not pushing her, despite wanting nothing more then to fuck up into her mouth until he came. His gentle tug sent a thrill through her, just watching Logan squirm, he was so strong, he bowed to no one, but in this moment he was completely at her mercy.

She bobbed her head, relaxing her throat, and taking him well past her limit each time, swallowing around him like a pro. He hadn't so much as touched himself since he came back, and it only took ten or fifteen minutes for him to be fighting back his own pleasure.

"Ro, fuck… I… I'm gonna…" he choked out just as his hips jerked, spilling into her while she greedily swallowed every drop.

"Now we're both fit to return." She teased, releasing him with a sweet little pop, licking the last of his spendings from her kiss swollen lips.

"You keep lookin at me like that and I won't be for long." He growled, pulling her down on top of him, and kissing her breathless.

"Mm, Logan! Come on, we should return to the gathering." She chastised, despite leaning into his kiss.

"Buzz kill." He grumbled, releasing her to get up, but making not move to follow. Instead he watched her dig through his drawers until she came up with a pair of sweats that she could wear up to her room to replace her destroyed outfit.

"You owe me a swim suit." She teased, tucking the scraps of brightly coloured fabric into the pocket of his sweats.

"I'll buy you a whole damn department store if you come back to bed." He pouted, she giggled, she had never seen this side of him, but she quite liked seeing him this way.

"Do you think I can be bought?" She arched a brow at him, trying to hide her smile.

"Come here you vixen!" He redirected, yanking her to him, to stand between his legs while he kissed her neck. She let out a sweet little moan before pulling a shirt over his head to stop him. He started, pulling back with a chuckle, righting the shirt.

She hurried out into the hall to dissuade him raveging her, he let her go, knowing she wouldn't let him win this one. Storm did her best to sneak up to her room, but as she rounded a corner she ran right into kitty, who was looking very distracted.

"Oh, Kitty I'm very sorry." She did her best to look inconspicuous, but she knew Kitty had been down by the pool and seen her in different clothes no less than an hour ago.

"Oh, Storm hey, sorry I was all spaced out things with Bobby have… are those Wolvie's clothes?" Kitty veered off at the end, and Storm had no explanation for her current attire other than the truth.

"Are you and Robert fighting?" She redirected, Kitty grinned, taking in her disheveled appearance, and the multitude of red marks up and down her neck.

"No, he asked me out. Is that a hicky?" Storm's hands went to her neck out of reflex more than worry.

"I'm happy for you, I know you have liked him for quite some time. I will see you outside. I believe they were going to have a game of power ball soon." Storm chose to simply ignore the things she wasn't ready to explain. Kitty rolled her eyes heading outside only to see Wolverine next, deep purple hickies healing quickly on his neck.

"Hey Wolvie, nice hicky. So you and Storm are together after all the nagging about not spreading rumours that weren't true." Kitty teased, Wolverine looked over at her with a smirk.

"Mind your business kid, that's what all the naggin was about in the first place, unless you've told Rogue about you and frosty that is." He shot back, she looked sheepish, hurrying past him. He loved messing with Kitty, she was such an easy mark.

The day went by rather calmly after that, to Wolverine's delight Storm sat in his lap when she came back down in a whispy sundress, and no one else seemed to question them. He walked Storm up to her room after supper, holding her hand as they went.

"So what are the odds a me gettin to sleep in the same bed as you?" He asked quietly when he opened her door for her. She frowned, she wanted to invite him in and drown in him for the second time that day, but she also didn't want to rush this. She knew he was all in, but this was all still new, and somewhat frightening for her.

"I'm sorry Logan, I'm just not ready for anything more. I know you have a history with someone you see as me, but this is not so simple for me. As you well know I haven't seen anyone since T'Challa. I just… I want to take this as slow as I can manage with the way you make me feel with just your touch." She squeezed his hand as she spoke of his touch to emphasise her point.

"I ain't in no rush darlin', was thinkin I could take you someplace nice tomorrow. Never really got to have a proper date with you." He offered, leaning in to give her a relatively chaste kiss. She smiled against his lips, leaning her head on his shoulder to keep him close.

"I would like that very much. Good night Logan." She stole one last kiss before retreating to her room. He sighed, leaning against her door for a moment before going to figure out what to do on a date.


End file.
